


Dance, Dance

by RedTeamShark



Series: Scents Like Sugar [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Mercury, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Concurrent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jaune's Mom Is The Most Embarrassing Mother, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jaune, Post-Coital Cuddling, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Finally finding out his phenotype shouldn’t result in any real changes in Jaune’s life, and yet…--“Is it too late to ask for a dance?”





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this takes place concurrent to most of the events of volume 2 right now.

It had been his own doing, as much as anything else. Mercury was still asleep when Jaune woke up and he'd moved carefully, slipped out of the Alpha's arms, then bed, then room. By the time he got back to his own room and showered, it felt like just another part of the dream. Except the scent that lingered on him.

After a couple of days, even that was gone. He didn't see Mercury in the halls between classes, only barely glimpsed him in class. Students of the other schools were invited and encouraged to attend Beacon classes, but it was far from mandatory.

Weeks passed like nothing had changed and each day, Jaune found it easier to tell himself it had been just a weird heat-dream.

And his newly-discovered phenotype had some… unexpected results. The first had been his mom’s utter thrill about it, sending him extra Lien to buy some ‘proper Omega clothes’ and a care package of ‘necessities.’ Jaune recruited Ren to help out with the shopping, his mind casting forward to the upcoming Beacon Dance. Maybe if he looked the part well enough, Weiss would want to go with him.

“I can’t believe the things she wrote in this letter, either, Ren,” Jaune waved the paper in front of his team mate, huffing. “It’s bad enough she sent me stretch mark cream, but all this about it being used for lube and--”

Ren closed his eyes, trying his best to tune out the overabundance of information. When silence filled the room again he looked to Jaune, shrugging. “Do you... want to go shopping now?”

“Yeah, come on!”

* * *

Team dynamics hadn’t changed much. Nor had his relationships with his fellow students. Jaune couldn’t say he was unhappy about it--being a late bloomer was way worse than being an Omega, after all. And the school nurse was quick to put him on heat suppressants when he went to see her. None of his poorly-planned excuses needed, apparently that was common practice. He would _not_ be using that Omega aid his mother had sent him (and sidenote, _how embarrassing_ ! At least he’d opened _that_ package in his room and not in the school post office).

“Hello, Jaune!”

“P-Pyrrha!” Jaune stuffed the box of gifts from his mother under his pillow, clearing his throat. “Hi… Um, what’s up?”

“Oh, you know, just… Getting ready for class. How are you?” Pyrrha crossed the room to her dresser, her arms reaching up to make sure the towel stayed on her head.

Closing his eyes and turning away, Jaune shrugged. “Oh, same as ever. Definitely not, um…” She smelled really, really good today. Extra maple. It must have been a new shampoo. “Um.”

“Yeah?” He heard the towel drop and hoped it was just the one covering her hair. “So are you… excited for the dance?”

“The… The dance, right. Yeah. I’m… Weiss still hasn’t agreed to go with me…”

“Oh…”

The silence was uncomfortable, only the shuffling sounds of Pyrrha getting dressed. Jaune dared to open his eyes, sure he wouldn’t see anything inappropriate with his back to her. “You… must have a date, right? I mean, you’re Pyrrha Nikos, and--”

“I don’t have a date.”

“Oh…” Jaune twiddled his thumbs, looking up as he heard the door open. “Well, I’m sure the right guy is just… waiting for the right time to ask.” He smiled, all too aware of the pause before she returned the look.

“Sure… Of course.”

Standing, joining Pyrrha by the door, he settled a hand on her shoulder. “Hey… If you can’t get a date to the dance, _I’ll_ wear a dress.”

The smile was easier this time, reaching her eyes. “Sounds like a deal, Jaune…”

* * *

Weiss and Yang really had gone all out on the decorations. Granted, he had no point of comparison, but Jaune was still in awe, walking slowly into the school’s main hall and looking at the set up. Tables with punch and snacks at the back, chairs lined along walls, and plenty of open dance space. Yang was at the entrance, looking well put together in a dress and heels. He’d half-expected her to wear a suit.

“Jaune, lookin’ good,” the blonde shot him a wink-and-fingerguns, assuaging his brief, subconscious worries that she’d been taken by a body-snatcher.

“You too, Yang.” He smiled, taking a moment to actually appreciate her outfit. Alpha clothes were solid structures, construction that was meant to fit and enhance the body, show off powerful features. The sleeveless dress hugged her curves, a slit up the side showing more thigh than was probably appropriate for a school dance. Even the color seemed chosen to compliment her, making her shine like a beacon at the entrance. “Ready to have fun?”

“I’ve been having fun all day, but if you’re asking if I’m ready to dance… As soon as my partner gets here.” Her gaze moved past him, arm raising in a wave. “Blake! Sun!”

Jaune took the hint, moving further into the hall. He hadn’t seen Weiss yet, but there was Ruby by the punch bowl. He crossed the room to her, getting himself a glass of punch and debating if leaning on the table would end in too much disaster. Maybe? Probably.

“Hiding at the punch bowl, too?” He guessed, taking a sip of his drink. Not bad. Almost tasted like fruit.

“Yep.” Ruby started to rock back on her heels, nearly fell, and grabbed the table to steady herself. “Stupid fancy shoes…”

“To the socially awkward?” Jaune offered, once he was sure she wasn’t going to cause the exact kind of disaster he’d just envisioned himself at the epicenter of. Ruby snickered, ‘clinking’ her plastic cup against his.

“I’m sure someone will want to dance with you, though. You’re dressed all… fancy.”

“And you’re not?”

“Not in the same way…” That was true enough. While dress clothes for Betas existed, the cut, the style, even the material was usually lesser quality. There was no room for middle-of-the-road in the world of fashion. “But that’s fine. I’m not a very good dancer anyways. Especially not in these shoes…”

Jaune glanced down, wincing. “You look like you’re about to twist your ankle.”

“Why do you think I haven’t moved.”

Right. Of course. “Well… C’mon, I’ll, uh, escort you to a chair so that you don’t, you know, die.”

Ruby smiled, setting her empty cup down among a sea of others and taking his offered arm. “Well, maybe there _is_ hope for you.”

His friend safely deposited into a chair across from the entrance, Jaune looked around for anyone else he knew. He spotted Nora and Ren on the dance floor, the former showing off for the latter an extensive collection of over-exuberant dance moves. Better to leave those two to it.

Upstairs, the doors to the balcony were open, bringing in a night breeze that wasn’t quite cold yet, autumn still holding back its chilled grasp. Jaune paused as he crossed the room, spotting a bright flash of white--Weiss. She was stood by a corner as well, carefully fixing a tablecloth. He started to cross the room to her before seeing a streak of blue hair. Neptune. He watched, unable to keep a smile off his face as the pair bowed and curtsied to each other before crossing the room to the dance floor. It was hard to be jealous when she was so clearly happy…

Maybe he’d ask her to dance later on, though.

For the time being Jaune moved up the stairs and outside, crossing the balcony to lean on the railing. The dance was nice, sure, but without a date or even a dance partner, he felt a little out of place. Nora and Ren had each other, Yang and Blake, Weiss and Neptune… He hadn’t seen Pyrrha yet, but was sure she was having the time of her life with her date. Odd man out again.

“Jaune…?”

“P-Pyrrha?” He jumped, spinning around and almost tumbling off the balcony. Oh, that’d be the perfect way to end his night. “You, um… you look really nice…”

“Oh… Thanks.”

“So, where’s your date?” Waiting for her downstairs, maybe? Most likely. She was probably just up here to make say hi.

“I… don’t have one.” Pyrrha shrugged, looking down and rubbing her arm. “No one asked me.”

“You? No one asked _you_?” There was no way no one had asked her. No way at all.

“I guess I’m just… the untouchable girl in more ways than one.”

“Pyrrha…” Jaune crossed the open space to her, found her hand with one of his. “They don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

The smile she gave him was much closer to her normal, her body moving closer to his. “Thank you, Jaune. It’s fun, even without a date.”

* * *

Tired from the dance but still too wound up from the excitement, Jaune changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, bidding his team a good night and heading out for a walk. There had apparently been some excitement at the CCT, but it seemed to have blown over. He’d ask Ruby about it the next day, she was undoubtedly in the middle of it.

Jaune yawned, strolling down one of the pathways towards the fountain. He’d seen Mercury at the dance, talking and laughing with his team mates… Jaune could have sworn they’d locked eyes for a minute when he’d come back in the dress, but it had probably just been his imagination. One night of weird dreams about the guy and he was acting like a bonded Omega.

He shook his head, taking a seat on the edge of the courtyard fountain. The night breeze was a bit cooler this late, bringing a sweet chill to it. A smell like… Spearmint?

“Is it too late to ask for a dance?”


	2. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It’s not just_ instincts _this time, is it?”_  
>  “Isn’t for me if it isn’t for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed the pattern of Jaune chapters have plot and Mercury chapters have smut? Is two instances a pattern?  
> Anyways, fancy dancing and some hard fuckin’.

He woke up alone.

Not a surprise, exactly. More surprising was that he hadn’t heard Jaune leave. Usually the slightest sound had him wide awake. Mercury sat up and stretched, considered his options. One night with an Omega who just needed some Alpha in his life. That was all it had been.

Evidenced by the way Jaune avoided him, surrounded himself with others rather than risk being caught alone. If he wanted to forget it ever happened, Mercury would let him.

Besides, he had plenty else on his own plate. Passing as a student was easy when he wasn’t really expected to attend classes, easier when Emerald had taken on the role of the ‘social’ one among their little team. A role he couldn’t help but mock her for.

“You just want one of those big, strong Alpha girls to rock your world, don’t you?” They were in Cinder’s room, waiting for her to join them. Mercury kicked his boots up onto the desk, leaning back precariously in his chair.

“Oh my god, shut up. Not everyone thinks with their dick, knothead.” Emerald kicked his chair, nearly sending him crashing to the ground. “And get your dumb boots off Cinder’s desk.”

“Oh, I see. What you really want is Cinder to--”

“To do what?” Cinder’s voice interrupted as she opened the door and Mercury slammed his boots to the ground. Her golden eyes looked the two of them over, before she sat down on the bed, opening the box she’d carried in. “How was class today? Learn anything interesting?”

“Pyrrha Nikos isn’t as invincible as she wants everyone to think,” Mercury offered immediately. “She’s a decent fighter, sure, but her semblance gives her an edge, even if she plays it close to her chest.”

“Not quite as close as you do,” Emerald added, crossing the room and picking up her scroll from next to the window. She tapped it, pulling up the covert recording she’d taken of Mercury and Pyrrha’s mock fight for Cinder to see. “It’s subtle, but it’s there…”

“She manipulated my boots. Probably the metal…”

“Polarity…” Cinder smiled, nodding. “We’ll add her to the list. Anyone else?”

Emerald and Mercury exchanged a look, giving equal shrugs. “Roman says to pay attention to Team RWBY, but… That’s Roman. He thinks just because he lost one fight, they must be worthy of note.”

“He’s just a bad fighter…” Mercury mumbled, fighting the urge to kick his boots up on the desk again.

“We’ll keep an eye on them… Make sure they don’t cause any more trouble.” Cinder waved them off and Emerald shut her scroll off, leading the way to the door. “Oh, Mercury…”

He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Make sure you practice your dancing. I hear it’s going to be a… _magical_ night.” Only Cinder could make something so innocent sound so sinister.

“You bet.” Making a quick escape, Mercury pulled the door shut, giving Emerald a look of raised eyebrows. “Want to do some dance practice, ‘partner’?”

“No. Come on, we’re using your room.”

* * *

The dance was not his scene. Sure, there were Omegas dressed nicely left, right, and center--including Emerald, holding his arm and keeping her disgust to the most mild possible--but everything was rigid, structured… _boring_ , in a word. Mercury allowed himself one dance with Emerald and many minutes of wandering attention, actually glad for the distraction that came with team JNPR taking to the dance floor in an unexpected but apparently choreographed team effort. And he thought he had a lot of time on his hands…

Mercury let his eyes linger on Jaune as the blond danced, licking his lips briefly. That dress certainly was something and he could just imagine--an elbow dug into his ribs, making him hiss.

“What.”

“Pay less attention to that, more attention to the job.”

“Literally everyone is focused there, it’s weirder not to watch. You should know, social butterfly.” The comment earned him another elbow to the ribs, harder this time.

Emerald’s voice, however, was softer, her hand reaching up to cover the mic on his collar. “Cinder will notice.”

Mercury met her eyes, nodding once. He took her hand, pulling her towards the dance floor and leading her in something slower, smoother than the main attention. They were quiet as they danced, Emerald stepping aside easily when Cinder returned.

“Have fun?” Mercury questioned, breathing in the scent of smoke and cinnamon on his fellow Alpha.

“It was quite an… interesting excursion,” Cinder agreed softly, her hands sliding up his arms to lock as the back of his neck as they danced. He lead her as well as he could, tried not to stumble on the steps.

“But all according to plan?”

“Things are moving along smoothly.”

Mercury nodded, his fingers trailing down her waist to her hips, squeezing just slightly. “Good to know.”

She’d beaten the clock, but not by much, the dance breaking up soon after Cinder’s return. Mercury showered and changed out of his formal clothes, opted for a late night walk to clear his head. Maybe he’d make it a jog, get in some much-needed training for the fast approaching Vytal Festival.

All plans stopped short as he approached the fountain, took in the familiar scent of sea salt and honey. Jaune, out here alone? Mercury moved slowly closer, outstretching one hand when the blond Omega looked up at him. “Is it too late to ask for a dance?”

The smile that met him, the hand that settled into his, sent a wrench through his gut. Not quite unpleasant, not truly enjoyable… Mercury squeezed Jaune’s hand, pulling him to his feet and in close to himself. “Fair warning, I have two left feet.”

“That’s fine.” Jaune’s arms moved up and over his shoulders, settling at the back of his neck and squeezing lightly. “I’m not the most… coordinated dancer either.”

“You seemed to do okay tonight…” His fingertips toyed with the hem of the blond’s pants, just barely dipping inside against smooth skin. “You looked pretty nice, too… Better now, though.”

Jaune tilted his head forward, let it rest against Mercury’s shoulder as they moved. With no real music to keep rhythm to, they simply swayed in place, taking each other in. “So it wasn’t all some dream…” He spoke up after a few minutes, opening one eye to watch the Alpha’s face.

“Not all of it.” Mercury tilted his head down, hiding the twist of his lips--too genuine to be a smirk--against the side of Jaune’s neck. “Did you want it to be?”

“I just figured you were… um… being nice?”

“I was. I can be… nice again, if you want.”

Jaune hummed in thought, his hands trailing down to Mercury’s arms. “I’m not just desperately trying to…” He flushed, realizing what he’d been about to say. “It’s not just _instincts_ this time, is it?”

“Isn’t for me if it isn’t for you.” He moved back a step, taking Jaune’s hands in his own, their fingers linking together. “We could go to my room and see what happens next.”

Mercury could see the debate in those blue eyes, the unanswered questions, the unaskable questions. After a moment all that cleared, replaced with a smile that, while shy, definitely told him the only answer that mattered. “Let’s go.”

* * *

This was okay. More than, in some ways, but… okay in all the ways he needed it to be. Mercury settled his hands on Jaune’s hips as the Omega straddled him, both their shirts long abandoned, pants still on for the time being. His legs were stretched out before him, just enough space between them for Jaune’s hands to explore his bared torso.

“You’re… really muscular.”

“I’m a fighter.”

“W-well, yeah, but I mean… You… You look good with it, too.”

Mercury laughed, his fingers trailing upwards, drawing paths of goosebumps behind them. “I can listen to compliments all day. You’re not exactly weak, either, you know.” A bit scrawnier, maybe. It was clear Jaune hadn’t been fighting nearly as long or as hard as he had… But he liked it on the blond, the hint of softness in him. It was a change of pace.

“Mmm…” Jaune’s hands moved up, held his jaw and tilted Mercury’s head up slightly. He leaned close, hesitating just a breath away. “Can I--I mean, will you--is it okay--”

He answered for him, closing the gap between them to meet their lips, eyes on Jaune’s face as those blue eyes slipped closed. After a few seconds of chaste kissing, Mercury parted his lips, tongue swiping Jaune’s lower lip experimentally.

The blond pulled back with a gasp, eyes opening and scrutinizing the scene around him. He flushed after a moment, leaning in and kissing Mercury again. “Last time you did that, I woke up afterwards…”

“This isn’t a dream, Jaune…”

“That is pretty much the least-convincing thing you can say to me.”

Mercury grinned. “Then how about this?”

“How ab--Eep!” With a swift movement, Mercury had changed their positions, flipping to pin Jaune below him. He leaned down, kissing the Omega’s neck and shoulders, leaving a few scattered bitemarks. Jaune’s legs were still on either side of his hips and he pressed forward, let him feel the hardness that had been growing with the gentle touches. Below him, Jaune let out another squeak, this one almost breathless. “M-Mercury…”

He pulled back enough, braced himself over the blond on hands and knees and grinned down at him. “Real enough?”

“Not quite…” Jaune’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him down and into another kiss. Something had obviously emboldened him, Mercury noted as he felt a tongue brush his lip. Heat of the moment? Probably. Whatever it was, he intended to ride it out.

Their bodies were flush together, Jaune’s legs wrapping around him, their hips rocking against each other as they kissed. Mercury’s fingers threaded through soft blond hair, pulling just hard enough to make the man below him whine. Each noise Jaune made was sending jolts like electricity through him, the confines of his pants becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

With an effort he pulled back from the kiss, looked down Jaune’s body and slowly rocked his hips forward. The movement was met eagerly, another whine in the back of Jaune’s throat spurring him on to do it again--slow, steady, really only teasing. For the moment.

“Do you want to…?”

“Yeah…”

Mercury sat up enough to let Jaune out from under him, his fingers going to his pants. He couldn’t move them too far down, but enough… His hands stilled, eyes locking on Jaune as the blond stripped. His jeans dropped to the floor rather unceremoniously, fingers hooking inside his underwear before he seemed to realize he was being stared at.

“H… have you ever…?” Jaune bit his lip, cheeks burning red. “I mean… at all?”

“No… But…” Mercury reached forward, took Jaune’s wrist and pulled him onto the bed again. He ran a hand up the inside of Jaune’s thigh, barely brushing the juncture of cloth and skin. “But I want to. With you.”

“I…” He leaned in, pressed his forehead against Mercury’s shoulder. The hand that continued to touch him was making him jump and shiver, fingertips just barely ghosting over his skin. “I want to, too. With… with you.” There, he’d said it. Out loud. No taking it back now.

“Lie down,” Mercury instructed, helping to move him into position. He hooked his fingers into Jaune’s underwear, slowly eased them down his legs, his eyes staying locked on the blond’s face. When his hands slid back up he dared a glance down, licking his lips in anticipation.

Laid out before him was Jaune’s body, soft skin nearly glowing in the dim light of the desk lamp across the room. Mercury took him in, the lines of his muscle, the shape of him, the way his stomach rose and fell rapidly, heavy breathing from excitement, anticipation… Jaune’s cock, hard and leaking pre-cum, the sheen of slick visible between his legs. Moving back up, meeting Jaune’s eyes and grinning, Mercury undid his own pants finally, pushed them down to the tops of his thighs along with his underwear.

“Are you--”

A finger against Jaune’s lips shushed him as Mercury shook his head, leaning over him and pressing a slow kiss to his mouth. “Do you want this?” Last chance to say no before they reached the point of irrevocability.

Jaune swallowed, the sound audible in the sudden silence. Even their heavy breathing seemed to have gone silent. “I want you…” He finally answered, arms wrapping over Mercury, pulling him in tight. “I want you. I want this.”

Mercury kissed him slowly, acutely aware of the bare inches between them. Bare inches until his cock would be buried in that tight, slick hole and he’d be able to--

His hips stuttered forward just from the thought, head of his cock brushing against Jaune’s entrance, nails digging into his back a moment later as the Omega’s entire body went rigid. “It’s okay… Relax…” He whispered, laying slow kisses against Jaune’s neck. “I’ll take it slow…”

“Just… just worried it’s gonna hurt…” Jaune’s hands relaxed against him, his body slowly following suit. “I… I’m okay…”

“If it hurts, I’ll stop. If you tell me to, I’ll stop. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.” Each sentence, each promise was punctuated by another kiss, gentle and distracting. His hips moved slowly, cock brushing Jaune’s entrance again, not meeting the tense resistance this time.

“Okay… I’m okay…” Jaune exhaled slowly, his breath hitching as he tried to stay relaxed despite the slow press against him. It didn’t hurt, not exactly, but the feeling was foreign and, as Mercury slowly pushed deeper into him, quickly becoming overwhelming. “Ah… M-Mercury…”

The Alpha’s hips stilled, his cock almost fully sheathed inside Jaune. He wanted to abandon the gentleness, thrust forward and fuck him into the sheets, knot in him and pump him full of load after load of cum until the blond was drunk on it, until the only thing he could think about was Mercury’s cock… But another part of him, a more controlled part, held the reigns. He waited, one hand bracing his weight while the other reached up to brush Jaune’s hair off his forehead. “Are you okay?”

“It feels… feels good… I’m okay…” He gasped as Mercury’s hips thrust forward, eyes squeezing shut. “Okay…”

Mercury was quickly losing that self-control he’d been fighting for, his hips slowly grinding against Jaune. It was a good compromise between waiting and just fucking him senseless, that slow grind against him. The little gasps and moans he was drawing out really made it worthwhile. When he pulled back a few inches and thrust in again, the way Jaune’s eyes rolled back into his skull told him everything he needed to know.

He was pleasing his Omega.

And with that himself, his thrusts quickly losing the restraint and control he’d been trying to maintain. Mercury groaned, mouth pressing to Jaune’s shoulder to try to keep himself quiet, his hips speeding up with every motion. Long legs wrapped around him, pulled him in tight and kept him there, just in time. Around him Jaune grew incredibly, unbelievably tighter as the base of his cock swelled, locking him in place inside his Omega, keeping him there as he came.

“Fuck… Oh, fuck, Jaune…” Fumbling, not quite focused, Mercury moved one hand between them, wrapped his fingers around Jaune’s cock and stroked him. Each movement of his hand was making Jaune squeeze around his cock, milking cum from him as he tried to return the favor. Below him Jaune was panting, chest heaving and body sheened with sweat. It was all too much, the cock inside him, the stretch of Mercury’s knot, the hand on him stroking him in ways he’d never touched himself.

Jaune came messy on his own stomach, one hand clamping over his mouth to silence his scream of pleasure. He blacked out for some time, coming to with a whine as he felt Mercury pull out of him.

“I’m not leaving,” the Alpha assured him, quickly pulling up his pants and lying back down. He pulled Jaune to his chest, back pressing to the wall so they’d fit side by side on the narrow bed. Mercury stroked a hand through his hair slowly, kissing the top of his head as Jaune curled into him. “Mmm… you liked it?”

“I… I… yeah…” He fought down a yawn, burrowing down into the sheets and breathing in the scent of Mercury. The scent of the two of them combined, extra potent in the small space. “Did… did you?”

“Yeah…” Mercury dropped a blanket over them, his arms wrapping around Jaune to keep him close. His Omega. A certain kind of closeness, a certain kind of… of comfort. Something he wanted to keep. To protect. “Stay, okay?”

“Okay…” The agreement was a mumble, sleep already holding Jaune down. Mercury brushed his hair back again, kissed his exposed skin and followed him into sleep.


End file.
